Well sometimes actions speak louder than words
by imgoodifyourgood
Summary: I really truely suck at summaries: 5 months after their kiss an ordinary stake out takes a turn.
1. Chapter 1

Sam, Callen, Kensi, and Deeks were all on a stake out in front of a café in west LA. The café was supposedly a café where an arms dealer made most of his deals and the believed he would be making one soon. They got an anonymous tip four days ago saying he would be making a trade with a blonde about 5'2 with a black backpack filled with cash. The tip didn't tell who the arms dealer was. The tip also hadn't told them when, so they had been watching for the past four days and nothing so far. Sam and Callen are in one car and Kensi and Deeks are in the other.

Sam and Callen's car:

"Hey Sam?" Callen asks as he takes his earpiece out so Kensi, Deeks and anyone in OPS can't hear them. Sam does the same, then nods

"Sam don't you think they've been acting weird since Deeks got back? "

"What do you mean?"

"Kensi and Deeks after the Siderov case and after his torture I don't know what it is but I think something's up."

"G, he was pretty shaken up after the torture that's probably it."

"I hope so…"

They both put their ear pieces back in and focused on the task at hand.

Kensi and Deeks' car:

Kensi is looking out the driver's window watching the café for any sign of the blonde woman, she turns to her right to look at her partner who is playing on his phone.

"Deeks? "

"Mhm? "

"Why are you always on your phone?"

"I'm not always on it." Still hasn't even looked up

"Sure. What are you even doing right now on your phone that's so important? Candy crush?"

He laughs then says, "No I'm just checking the surf report."

"Sure you are. I bet your texting some girl that gave you their number at the beach or something. "

For the first time since the beginning of the conversation he looks up and makes eye contact with her ," I swear I'm not."

"I bet her names Jessica….or maybe a kylie or a Rebecca maybe a Kim?"

He knows she's just joking but it kind of hits a nerve. He kissed her 5 months ago, sure they didn't talk about it but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. Does she really think he goes around testing and flirting with random girls? He then sets his phone on the dash board.

"Kens." She turns and looks at him with a sweet smile

"Do you really think I'm that insensitive that 5 mo-"

He's interrupted my Callen saying, "Blonde entering the café approximately 5'2 black backpack. Do you guys see her?"

Kensi and Deeks look and in unison say "yep."

All four of them watch as the blonde enters the café. She keeps fidgeting and looking around like she's making sure nobody watching her. She sits down at a table and just waits. Tapping her knee up and down, obviously nervous

Deeks is the first to speak up, "So do we go in and arrest her?"

It's Sam who answers his question, "We can't."

Kensi adds, "We don't have any evidence she's guilty and we don't know how she feels because she hasn't said anything." Staring straight at Deeks

"Well sometimes actions speak more than words." Deeks responds as he's starring straight at Kensi

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that a spoken explanation isn't needed."

Sam and Callen look at each other with raised eyebrows as they realize they're no longer talking about the case

"Well it is a two way street." Deeks fires back

With that Kensi throws her ear piece on the floor of the car gets out of the car and slams the door hard.

Callen breaks the silence, "Deeks what was that about."

"Nothing."

Deeks gets out of the car and tries to catch up with is partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in so long I forgot my password and was dealing with personal family matters, I will update soon.

Thanks for understanding

XOXOX

_Deeks is the first to speak up, "So do we go in and arrest her?"_

_It's Sam who answers his question, "We can't."_

_Kensi adds, "We don't have any evidence she's guilty and we don't know how she feels because she hasn't said anything." Staring straight at Deeks_

"_Well sometimes actions speak more than words." Deeks responds as he's starring straight at Kensi_

"_Yes, but that doesn't mean that a spoken explanation isn't needed."_

_Sam and Callen look at each other with raised eyebrows as they realize they're no longer talking about the case_

"_Well it is a two way street." Deeks fires back_

_With that Kensi throws her ear piece on the floor of the car gets out of the car and slams the door hard. _

_Callen breaks the silence, "Deeks what was that about."_

"_Nothing." _

_Deeks gets out of the car and tries to catch up with is partner._

As soon as Kensi throws her earpiece on the floor she slams her door then walks around the car to the side walk.

Kensi POV

Once I get to the sidewalk I just start walking, I don't know where I am going and I don't really care I just need to clear my head.

That was the first time we talked about the kiss and even then it wasn't even really talking about it. Things with us were always just so complicated. I have been thinking about it all the time. _What if I did something different? What if I said something after? What if I made us talk about it? What if he wasn't tortured?_

All of a sudden behind me I hear, "Kens!"

I sit down on a bench on the sidewalk; Deeks comes and stands in front of me.

"Is this seat open?" he asks as he points to the empty spot next to me.

A laugh softly and he sits down next to me he takes his phone out and enters his password and I am about to make a remark about how he's always on his phone when he hands me his phone.

"surfline. It's a surf report app. According to it Tomorrow should be 4-6ft with BIGGEST EARLY; Fading West-WNW swell mix with small SW-SSW swell joining in, Light offshore wind in the morning."

I just blush because I don't know what any of that means, he looks at me and smiles

"I know you don't understand any of that but I just want you to know I wasn't lying. I have never lied to you since my fake shooting someone. Not on the job or off. And I haven't gotten any girls number. Now i know you don't want to talk about what happened on the mountain but you deserved to know at least that."

With that he got up and started to leave.

"Deeks, wait up" "what if I do…want to talk about it"

He shifts his weight from one leg to another.

"Then we talk about it" he responds

"That's it?"

He awkwardly responds, "Well I guess there could be more

I laugh and say "we're still doing it"

He looks puzzled so I add, "were not communicating"

"We will, just not now because we have a case."

"but later" I add

"Later, soon though. C'mon princess he says lets go."

I walk in front of him and I turn around and catch him staring at my butt.

"You know I can still change my mind right?"

He puts his arm around my waist and says, "I know. But you won't"

I open my mouth about to argue back, but I realize he is right, so I close my mouth. I look up at him; I've never seen him so happy. I put my arm around him.

I say quietly, "You're right."

PLEASE fave/follow if you liked it and PM me what you thought.

ALL feedback welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ: PLEASE follow me on all of my social media I will be posting more info on FF and drabbles as well as other things INSTAGRAM: ncisfan16 TUMBLR: (which I'm new to) imgood-ifyourgood I should be updating more because I just started spring break Please comment/fave/follow

* * *

><p>Sorry its short Kensi POV<p>

Two days later we finished the case; it was pretty simple nothing too difficult and only two shooting throughout the entire case which no one was wounded in.

Deeks and I drive home together, just like we always do. The drive home is unusually, quiet and awkward. When we pull up in front of his house I pull the keys out of the ignition we are in front of his house and there is complete silence. We are both looking straight in front of each other not daring to make eye contact with each other.

Deeks is the first to speak, "So... Uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I was disappointed because I feel like we were exactly where we were two days ago, not communicating, but I guess I was kind of expecting it.

"Yea, I guess so." I turn to him and smile half-heartedly.

He starts to open the door to leave and looks a little sad he turns to me and says, "Goodnight kens. "

He steps out of my car and closes the door. He walks around the front of my car and up the steps to his house he's almost at the door when I hear him say' "damn it." He walks back to the driver's side and motions for me to roll down my window, I do so and I am about to ask im if he misses me already when he interrupts me.

"Come inside with me."

"What?"

"I don't break promises. And I promised that I would make more of an effort to communicate. So this is me making an effort. Come inside we can talk about it or we can watch the game and order pizza." I

don't say anything I just think for a while about how we shouldn't do this because we work together or it'll ruin our friendship. But I push those thoughts out of the way because my heart wins.

I pull my keys out of the ignition once again and open my car door I steep out with only about a foot between our face and I say, "Okay."

He looks surprised and smiles big and we walk up to his door.

He unlocks it and walks inside I follow him in wondering what's next.

* * *

><p>ALSO I will soon be posting a multi chapter fan fiction so keep an eye out for that INSTAGRAM: ncisfan16 TUMBLR: (which I'm new to) imgood-ifyourgood Please commentfave/follow


End file.
